


A Good Friend

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair became king, F/M, Mahariel ended their relationship, POV Zevran Arainai, Post- archdemon, Zevran Arainai is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Zevran and a female Dalish warden have a little talk after the fight against the archdemon.





	A Good Friend

"Zevran, why did you follow me?" Threska asks as she sits on the edge of a cliff. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had her arms wrapped tightly around them as the wind blew stray bits of her ever flowing, blond hair.

"My dear warden, why would I not?" He asks, surprised by her question and realizing her mood was falling. Women were such fickle things, moments before she had been happy, setting up camp for the night after their long travel. Right now, Zevran was sure they were on the edge of Ferelden if not already in its neighboring country. 

"I told you not to call me that." She says with an angry huff.

Zevran chuckles. "At least I did not say my dear, beautiful warden." She shoots daggers at him with her eyes. "Heh heh. I kid my dear."

Threska shakes her head, giving up. She sets it down, hidden in her arms and knees for a few moments. She then looks up again. "Because no one else did. I could have gone with Sten and visited his homeland while in his company, but that wouldn't feel right. Leliana left. Morrigan left. Wynne is with Shale looking for a way to reverse what's been done to the dwarf. Alistair is now ruling a country and I will soon have to face the other wardens for what went on in Ferelden and how we 'really' stopped the arch-demon without either Alistair or I dying." She sighs and her shoulders sag. "It's more trouble than what it's worth."

"You could have stayed at Ferelden permanently and become it's queen." Zevran says as he fiddle with a few strand of grass he had found, that kept his hand busy.

"Do not jest with me Zevran. We both know that I would never be its queen. Alistair is a royal human. I am merely a dalish elf. It would not have worked out. People would not accept me and I would have to sneak around with him as his mistress. That does not sound so appealing. Living a false life."

"Oh I don't know about that. Sneaking around can sometimes make it all the more enjoyable." Zevran says absentmindedly. Then he saw Threska watching him and he smiles. "A lot hotter to."

She shakes her head in mock annoyance and laughs. "Zevran, you are so predictable."

"You wound me, my dear. However if you want, I can spice it up." He says flirting shamelessly.

" No thank you crow boy." Threska says immediately shooting him down.

Zevran chuckles then he sighs, his face taking on a sad, seriously look. It did not fit his face. Not the same way his joyful gaze did. No; for when Zevran frowns he feels as if he is not himself. A smile fools everyone. How can you expect to get close to your target if you don't? "If you did not want to be alone, why didn't you go back to the dalish. They offered to welcome you home again. You probably could've even been made leader of your clan if you wanted. You’re more than qualified.”

She grows solemn. “There would be too much distrust. Some would never follow me and they would have to leave. It would split the clan in half. I will not be the cause of that.”

Zevran nods in understanding. "Then you have chosen a very lonely rode, my friend."

She glares at something in the distant scenery. "Maybe, but at least I have chosen it. I will no longer be the pawn of others. In a way this loneliness is my freedom."

"That's a way of looking at it. Besides, not everyone is gone yet. You still have Darjin and I. We could go about as we had done during the war. Solving the problems of the little people, fighting for our lives, with the occasional darkspawn or antivan crow getting in our way."

"True, plus the assassinations." Threska adds smirking.

"Oh yes. Well helping the little people is all fun and good, but assassinating is where the money is at. We must make a living somehow."

"Sounds great Zevran." Threska says before laying her head on his shoulder. "Sounds great." She repeats as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

“Yes. It truly does. I wish it had been the way things were.” He rests his hand on the ground of empty space besides him as he leans back. “It would have been amazing, my dear grey warden.” Zevran announces to the distant scenery where her grave lays. So far away. It was then that Zevran realizes he was crying now, and after the moment of surprise passes, he smiles. “What a lovely dream it would have been. If you had stayed with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Darjin is the mabari to Threska
> 
> Was a part of my short stories collection titled Dragon Age Secrets Locked Away. Now it is published as a standalone along with all of the others within the old collection.


End file.
